


Hopeless

by ThePriceOfFreedom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Frans - Freeform, Frisk is not always in control, Frisk need somone, Giving Up, Hanahaki Disease, He regret it later, Multi, Sans is an asshole sometime, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sorry Not Sorry, and maybe a hug, mention of suicide, sans hates frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePriceOfFreedom/pseuds/ThePriceOfFreedom
Summary: Different Frisk...different story...But will all of them make it out alive, or will they give up(mostly one-shot) Sorry, no good with summary, guess you should find it our yourself
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Fading Star

**Story 1: Breaking down…slowly**

Frisk sits in the corner of the room…an awful sense of loneliness filled her heart…

She is on the surface…all her friends are happy and alive…she should be happy right?

Except…she knows a certain skeleton still hates her…

How much? She wondered…maybe like hell…but that doesn't matter…Frisk hates herself even more…

The last timeline…doesn't turn out…well.

That's why…Sans hates her that much…that's why she hates herself that much…

Oh…how disgusting of her…

What's the point anyways? Why is she even here? Just…why?

Because of her friends? Because they…care?

Because…because…

'Heh…who am I kidding…' A tear rolled down Frisk cheek 'I'm fooling myself again…'

They won't even look at her or tear her into pieces…if they know what she did

Not like Frisk mind…she deserves it…to be killed over and over again…how could she possibly live with herself…with all the sins she has committed…

Well…not for long…Frisk smile bitterly then pulled out her soul. 

The soul is gray, with cracks all over…dull and broken…

_FRISK HP: 1_

_Not gonna last much longer…_

"HUMAN! Are you in here?" A familiar voice can be heard, with a knock on the door

It's Papyrus…she knows it…oh! Has she concerned him or something? She hopes not.

'Right away!' Frisk said, quickly run to open the door.

"Hello, human Frisk!" Papyrus greeted her cheerfully, and Frisk can't help but respond with a smile…come on! Be happy for him…won't you?

'Hey, Papyrus! What are you doing here…' Frisk asked in a confusing tone…

"You see, human. You have been in your room for a long time, and I thought you should go outside, with us I mean! I heard that humans need fresh air!" Papyrus said cheerfully, but a hint of concern in his voice

Well, Frisk has been pretty good at reading faces and voices…

But…is she worrying them? Oh…she doesn't want this to happen…

'Sorry Papyrus…' Frisk said sadly '…I'm tired…'

She is…she is so…damn…tired…

"But human…I figure hat staying in your room can't help. So won't you go with us, we missed you dearly these days." Papyrus expressed his worry, and Frisk flinched…

So…that's why…welp…she will go. Who can deny Papyrus? She has to stay strong…for them…

'I…I will go…just need a moment preparing…' Frisk said, putting on a smile again…

A fake one desperately tries to hide her pain…

"That's good human Frisk! I and Undyne will wait for you outside went you are ready!" Papyrus said happily, and Frisk feel herself soften a bit…

Seeing Papyrus slowly gone out of her sign, Frisk closes the door and signs…

It has been hard to keep up these days…but nevertheless, she has to show everyone she is fine…

There is nothing to worry about…

There is nothing worth worrying about…

So Frisk go to her closet, put on her favorite striped sweater…the one Toriel have specially made for her

It was comfortable…and she loved it…almost as much as…

Sans's jacket…

Oh, silly girl! What was she thinking? That's the story of many timelines ago…it is in past.

So why…is it so painful…?

How ironic…she missed all the time they shared together…and she would give everything to go back…

But, a promise is a promise…she won't be coming back, not anymore. She doesn't want to go through it ever again…

He will remember…he always remembers. What's the pint of living in fake happiness?

Not like she can reset anyway…her determination is running out faster than ever…

She is dying…as much as she hates to admit it…

Maybe…it's her fate all along…to be dead…in the end, it is all she deserves…

She wonders…if her friend will ever miss her? Or they will just move on? No matter, her friends don't need a burden behind their back…

They don't need someone as useless…as disgusting…as insane…

They don't need a nobody…a good for nothing person like her…

Frisk shakes her head, wiping all the thought from her mind

…just be happy for them, Frisk

That's the least you can do…

* * *

Frisk giggles slightly when she sees Undyne and Papyrus sparing from far away…they look so happy…

Oh! There are Alphys and Mettaton, they are singing together! And there is Toriel and Asgore, finally after a long time of trying, manage to sit down and enjoy a cup of tea…

It will be more in the future, she is sure of it…but she won't be around to see it…

But now...all she knows is that they are happy...

"sup, kid." A calm voice comes from behind, which she doesn't feel surprised…she knows who it is…

'Oh…Sans…' Frisk said, almost like a whisper, but keep her smile…

"What's wrong? Isn't this a _knife_ day?" Sans makes a pun, but it like toxic…and Frisk just sign

'Oh, I don't know…maybe plotting something? That what's you are thinking, right?' Frisk smiles weakly…she feels so weak…but she manages to grin a little.

He always doubts her...but she promised, and she won't reset...

"I'm serious, kid…what are you hiding?" Sans asked, his socket go dark, with a serious tone

She doesn't have the energy for this...she won't protest...won't explain...

It will just make the situation worse...

'Nothing…just being lazy…' Frisk said, looking at the cloud moving up her head…floating peacefully…

Sans signed heavily…Frisk can't blame him for not trusting her, for hating her…

He has every right…

'It's a beautiful day, isn't it?' Frisk said, humming her favorite tune 'Birds are singing…flowers are blooming…'

The air suddenly becomes tense, and Sans looks at Frisk, but she doesn't care anymore

'On a day like this, a kid like me…' Frisk looks at the ground, smiling bitterly "is so…damn tired…"

Sans seems to flinch a bit…but he becomes calm again shortly

"nah…it's fine to be a little bone-tired." Frisk grin a little but soon drop her face...

"come on, kid, i have something to show ya…" Sans said, and Frisk can't help but be a little surprised…

"take my hand, and you will see…" Sans said, offering his hand…

A scenery she never expected to happen…she reluctant to do so, but takes his hand anyway…

Then in flash, they are in a flower field, with wind blowing…

Kind of poetic…and romantic is it not…

'Wow…' she said in a surprising tone…it's beautiful…not like anything she can imagine…

"so…what do ya think, kiddo?" Sans said and grin…surprisingly, it's genuine…

He is happy? But why? Doesn't he hates her…

"don't get me wrong, kiddo. but i do think you need someplace to freshen your mind…they are all caring about ya." Sans said, and of course…what is she expecting?

But nevertheless…this is enough…she is happy…

'Heh…I'm always such a burden, am I not?' Frisk said sadly, picking up a flower…

"What? I wouldn't-" Sans said but he was cut off immediately

'Useless…unwanted…unneeded…' Frisk said, ripping the petals with every words '…murderer…' she finally said, dropping the flower down, a tear rolling down her cheek

And there is that silence again…

'Do you think that…you can ever forgive me…' Frisk breaks the silence, glancing at Sans…

"kid…i…welp, too lazy to hold a grudge against anyone." Sans said, gives her a winks "but that's enough of it…come on, there is much more i need to show ya. It will make you feel better…" Sans said, and Frisk nod…

She was happy...because he finally can forgive her...

And they can be...

…just like the old times

* * *

It was the best fun she has…in a very…very…long time…

She wants it to last forever…she doesn't want it to end…

But…every story have their ending…and her story? It isn't a good end…

'Thanks, Sans…wait! It has gotten this late?' Frisk looks up, and the dark sky filled with star…it's so beautiful….

"yeah, we should be getting home…Tori is probably worried sick," Sans said

The sky seems nice though…maybe another version of her could watch it with him…

Not this version…

Frisk suddenly feels her hand getting…dusty?

Oh…her time is running out…what a shame…

If only…she could stay until tomorrow…

Maybe, they can be friends again…or even something more…

Maybe…she just needs time…

'Yeah…' Frisk said sadly 'It's kinda cold out here…'

Suddenly, Frisk feels a warm feeling surround her body…Sans has given her his jacket…

Oh…she just….doesn't expect that…

"let get you home…" Sans said, and they disappear within the wind…

* * *

"keep the jacket, kid. you can return it tomorrow…" Sans offered, and Frisk happily accepted it…

'Thanks…' Frisk said quietly, look away into the corner of her room…

"are you okay?" Sans asked…he can feel something wrong…something off…

'I will be fine…I will see you tomorrow…' Frisk lies, feel a heavyweight down her heart…

She just…doesn't want to go…not just yet…

"okay then…see ya, frisk," Sans said, waving his hand and teleported out of the room…

And then, silence one again…

This will be the best…he no longer have to worry about the reset anymore…he can finally live happily with his brother

He doesn't need to fake his emotions…never again…

This is the end…for her

_One more, or one less…nobody worried…_

Frisk is ready…for everyone…

One last time…

More tears rolling down her cheek…

But, she doesn't want to go…not yet…

Is it so selfish of her? But she has to eventually…

'Goodbye…Sans…' Frisk said, she can feel herself fading away…

'Thank you...and I…love…you…' And with those words, Frisk's body slowly turns to dust…and her soul shatters…

And then…there was nothing but a blue jacket on a pile of dust…

Her duty…is finally over…


	2. Have you ever cared? Have anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicide. Read at your own risk

**Story 2: Have you ever cared? Have anyone?**

" _you know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything?" That wasn't really a question come from Sans, and it sends a chill down Frisk's spine_

" _buddy…_ _ **you'd be dead where you stand**_ _."_

And just like that, Frisk can't breathe…

Frisk snaps again at the sudden memory flowing back…

Heh…how ridiculous…

After freeing every monster from the Underground…Frisk comes back to their parents…

Why? She doesn't even know…why would she wants to come back, to the reason she is even down there in the first place…

Because that's her family…how stupid, Frisk…

No…it's the same, anyway…

She would rather face the reality than living a 'happy' life with her friends…

Have they ever been her friend? Frisk wasn't sure…

Sans's word keep ringing in her head like an echo…it's really killing her…

That makes her snaps…and know that…everything…

Fake…all of them…

All the smile, all the caring…

She saved all of them…and then what? They will save her? No, no no…they are having their happy life out there…

They don't need her….

Hell, why she is even here anyway…she is always a burden, to everyone.

The growing scar by those whips, the cut on her wrist…the tears rolling down…it proved it all.

"Can someone…give me a reason to CONTINUE?" Frisk asked, sobbing under the stream of tears…

_Nobody came…_

Alone…

Have anyone ever cared? Maybe just a little bit? Maybe? Please…please…

"Save me…" Frisk said, she can't even say it out loud anymore…is there a hope…

No…

There is only silence…

When she called out…there always only silence…

How ironic this reality is?

Maybe she can RESET? That's a choice Chara suggested…now even Chara left, then what should she do?

No…what's the point…reliving it would only be more painful…she doesn't want to face it again…

She just wants to pain to stop…

* * *

Frisk in standing on a chair, a rope hanging by her neck…

This is the only way out of her misery…

To think that how naïve she has been, to once think that her life could be better, that it WILL get better…

No, they really don't…

Couldn't fate be fairer to her? Couldn't fate at least give her a chance?

Echo…just echo mixed with her own bitter laughter.

All she wants…is a family…

A place where she can truly live…

A person who can lead her into the light, help her from the darkness awaiting to swallow her every time she closed her eyes…someone to protect her.

She once thought that was Sans…but how wrong she was…it wasn't Sans…and maybe never anyone…

Her fate is to suffer it all alone…

Look! There is extremely no one here! Her parents don't care. Her friends don't care. Sans doesn't care…

To know how stupid she was to hold on to that hope…seems like she puts it in the wrong hand…

Frisk start put her neck on the rope…closing her eyes…

There must be another way? Right? This couldn't be the end!

Or she is too stupid to see a clear truth?

That part filled with idiot city always tries to reach out, then end up being crushed…

She has seen it…she has gone through it…

So many times…

_Can you stop the rope hanging by my neck?_

_Can you stop the invisible force is stabbing my heart?_

_Is there a way, for me to live free, just for once?_

Just please…please…don't leave me here!

And yet, once again…nobody came…

Laughter filled the room again…

Open your eyes, Frisk…

For once…

For as far as Frisk can remember, her eyes color was gold…but now?

Only a dull gray, longing, and tired filled her eyes…

The whole world…it's just the same…

Everyone trying to hurt her…she can try to help herself…

She can try to not care anymore…then maybe the pain will stop?

* * *

No, please…

Only another minute…

_Please someone save her…save me…save?_

In the end, Frisk doesn't even know who she is anymore?

Is Frisk even her name? Is she even have a name?

Now, isn't that funny?

'A freak with no name...'

'A nobody…'

'Why did you come back?'

'They don't need you…all you do is ruining their life…'

The voices…they won't stop saying those things to Frisk…

And it hurts, so much…

* * *

Take a deep breath, Frisk…calm down…

Another step…and it will be fine…

It will all be over soon…

Leave this world, and we can have a happy life…

Those words somehow make sense…

Frisk closes her eyes again…

Are that tears again…? Come on, just a little more, and you will be fine…

"Goodbye…" Frisk said to herself, smiling while tears still rolling…

With a swing by her body, now Frisk's feet can't reach the ground, while the rope keeps her hanging in the air…

Frisk can't breathe…her neck is tightening…

Her vision is going black…

She is going to be…

**FREE**

* * *

"Hey, who are you?" The woman angrily said, glaring at the skeleton who just break her door down

"we're frisk's friends, and i heard that you haven't given them a good time." Sans said casually…nut his tone was serious. The woman seems to flinch a bit

"No! I'm her mother, and I can take care of her! Get out of my house, disgusting monster!" The woman said, but the fact that she is shaking prove otherwise

"YOU DON"T SAY THAT!" Undyne shouted, summoning a spear in her arm

"lemme take care of this," Sans said simply, and his eyes brighten with blue, and the woman was pinned to the grounds

"Just wait until my husband back!" The woman shouted in ager, but Sans just weighing her soul more violently

"where's frisk?" Sans's tone was deadly, and the woman now was completely filled with fear…

"Don't…don't kill me! Take the girl! She is upstairs!" The woman anger was now replaced with horror

"watch her, undyne. i will get the kid." Sans aid, and Undyne nod simply…

Sans quickly teleports upstairs, he spotted a room with a sign 'Frisk' on it…

This must be Frisk's room…

Even the door is poorly made, and there is a silence that actually scared Sans…it's disturbing…

Sans knocks at the door lightly

"hey, kid? i'm here for you. can you open the door?"

No answer…

"kid?"

Still no answer…

The door doesn't seem to be locked, so Sans decided to open it…

And he caught sign of something that would haunt his life forever…

Frisk was there…hanging by the rope…her eyes were closed with tears still linger on her cheek…

Sans stands in shock, but quickly teleports in and take Frisk down…

"kid…frisk…i'm here…please don't leave me," Sans said desperately…there is no response…frisk is breathing very weakly now…

Frisk breathing weaker…Sans tries to use his magic…

Sans quickly put the kid to the ground, trying his best to somehow brings the life to the kid…

"please, buddy…"

"please…"

Nobody came…

"i'm sorry…"

"don't give up because…"

Sans hugs Frisk, tears were streaming from his eyes-socket….

"i love you, frisk…"

* * *

Frisk was coming to where the voice is calling her…there is a familiar…

'Come on…you are almost there…'

'We can be happy here.'

Frisk sees a figure from afar, somehow it's Chara offering his hand

Just was about Frisk was about to take it, she heard a scream…

"kid…" It was faint…but she can hear it…it's Sans…

She immediately turns back, she needs to find Sans…

'Frisk…are you sure?' Chara asked, looking at Frisk in the eyes… "Whatever your decision is…I will accept it."

What should she do? Should she come back? Then she can be hurt again…she doesn't want to.

But…there may be hope yet…

Frisk can't decide…can Sans help her find her way…

What should she do? What should she believe?

"don't give up because…" Sans's voice reached out again…

"i love you…" And Frisk was shocked, to say the least…

She must go to him…her heart knows she should…

'Good luck.' Chara said simply, and disappear into buttercup flower…

Frisk knows what she should do…

And she can hear Sans voice getting louder…louder, and…

* * *

Frisk slowly opens her eyes, seeing Sans kneeling before her…he was crying…?

"Sans?" Frisk asked, she is unsure… has Sans really come back…

She thought…she thought that Sans was like everyone else…

Heh…it good to be wrong, at least for this time.

"frisk…oh god, i was so scared," Sans said, hugging Frisk…it was…comfortable?

There is a sensational Frisk hasn't felt before…is this what it felt like?

To be loved?

"Sorry…" She said weakly

"don't ever leave me, okay kiddo?"

"Never."

Maybe everything isn't that hopeless after all

He does care after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry…if it too graphic.
> 
> I mean, I wasn't thinking of a happy ending, but the song changes my mind.
> 
> Anyway, this is another Frisk, not the Frisk from chap one…
> 
> I will make a collection of thing like this


	3. Desolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go easy at this story, this time. I mean, don't want anyone to be depressed reading this or something :))  
> Well, the next won't be so easy

**Story 3: Who am I?** (The lonely revenger)

Chara was lying on the ground, coughing up blood…several knives were plunged into their stomach…

"Ha…ha. Do you think killing me will solve anything?" Chara smirked, despiting the pain and her determination running out "Oh? That adorable skeleton boyfriend of yours and his brother, and everyone else is gone! Even if you stopped me, there is no one here for you." Chara laughed manically "You are alone, Frisk…"

"But help me, and you won't be anymore."

"No.," Frisk said bluntly, no emotion, nothings…

And it startled Chara…

"Don't you think…you have done enough? Rest, Chara." Frisk's voice turns into a soft one

"You are an idiot!"

"I am…" Frisk said, raising her knife, with her last determination "Sorry to end it this way…"

And like that…Chara lies in the ground…they don't move anymore as they begin to fade away into the darkness

"At least…the next timeline, they will do it right…" Frisk thought to herself, another version of her, without the possession of Chara, will do it right

But now her timeline…now the Underground is completely nothing…

Oh...not really…there are still Asgore, Flowey, Alphys, and some monsters she was able to evacuate…

From near there, Chara's soul erupted from the darkness…Frisk hesitated, but she grabs it and put in her jacket's pocket

No, it was Sans's…she was wearing his jacket and Papyrus's scarf…

Heh…it doesn't matter…they are gone…

Holding Chara's soul, Frisk begins to walk toward the throne room…

Her steps feel heavy…but she keeps walking…

There is no use going back…RESET has gone in this timeline…

Frisk can hear the birds chirping, like a melody when she begins to walk on the golden flower…the sunlight on her face makes her feel sick…

She hated it…

"Chara? No…you are not…" Frisk doesn't answer the flower, instead, she walks right past it…

No reason to care anymore…

And there he is, the king of the monster is standing there…

"King Asgore?" Frisk said simply, and the king turns back…

"Oh, howdy young one. Wait…you must be the monster that flower keep talking about…" Asgore said in surprise, but Frisk is not…she have heard this in a timeline when Chara controlled her

Pitiful memory…

"I'm not." Frisk said coldly "That thing is dead…here is its soul." Frisk reached out, showing a faded red soul…

"What?" Frisk can hear Flowey surprise sound behind her

"Break the barrier…or anything, I don't care. Just take it away from me." Frisk is really want to get always from this kind of pitiful being…

Asgore seems surprised…but he was managed to calm down…

"Why would you?" Asgore asked he seems troubled

"Vengence." Frisk said, gritting her teeth at that word "Are you gonna take it? Or should I destroy it?"

"It's not that easy, young one…" Asgore signed "If one human was enough to get the Underground in so much damage…then what can we do with the humans up there?"

"You can leave, or you can stay…do you want the soul or not? Or should I give it to you, Flowey?" Frisk was tired of this, she just wants to leave this place

"You idiot! That soul doesn't have enough determination to have any effect!" Flowey snarled

"Then it is now." Frisk pulled out her soul extracting her own determination inside it…and the soul looks normal again…

And Frisk's soul…it is white with a small red star-shape, which she assumed little determination she has left…

She doesn't need it…but it's just…there.

"Why don't you just give up your soul?" Flowey asked upon she hands him the soul

'promise me, live on…will you?' Sans's last breath struck her memory

"I made a promise," Frisk said simply, and walks out of the throne room…then she decided to teleport to Alphys's lab, where everyone is evacuated

* * *

The lab appeared in front of her eyes…learn that trick from Sans was handy…but she doesn't really want to use it.

The lab was as messy as usual, and she caught a sign of a yellow lizard standing before the camera

"Hi, Alphys," Frisk said in a longing voice

"Ah!" Alphys jumped in surprise "Oh…it's you, Frisk." Alphys seems to calm again…

"Sorry to scare you…but the 'thing' is gone…I killed it. Asgore has the soul now." Frisk said, scratching his head…

Alphys was the last friend she has in Underground…Frisk doesn't want to do anything too drastic with the shy lizard (that including scaring her)

"You did? We are saved…" Alphys signed in relief "But where are Sans and Papyrus, they came with yo-" Alphys suddenly stopped when she saw Frisk wearing Sans's jacket and Papyrus's scarf…

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alphys said, seeing Frisk' face scrunched up

"No need…it's my fault…" Frisk said but quickly changed the subject "I think the barrier is gonna be broken soon. Why don't you go with them?"

"But…what about you?" Alphys asked, concerning show in her face

"I think…I'm gonna stay here for a while…I will be fine." Frisk said, trying to put on a smile, but it looked terrible…her soul is hurting "Sorry…I'd better go." Frisk said, then about to teleport away

"Wait!" Alphys shouted, but Frisk was gone, only blue magic lingered behind…

* * *

After that, Frisk decided she will stay at the skelebros's house…

The barrier now was broken, and they said that the prince came back, as a god.

But somehow, they don't declare war against the human…they made peace…

Now, everyone has gone to the surface…except Frisk…

It is not different, anyway…

She keeps living like that…for about how long? She doesn't know…

Frisk is a lot taller now…so maybe a few years have passed…

She lives on…but that doesn't look like living at all…

It was hard to live like that…

Some nights, she would wake up screaming…and there no one there to comfort her…

Some mornings, she would wake up, expecting Sans was lying next to her, but no matter how much she tried…she can't find him…

And sometimes, Alphys and Asriel will come looking for her, but she lets herself out of sign…

She can't face them…not this way…not anymore…

Time go...day...day...and day...

And day...

Like that...no color...no hope...

* * *

_"Grillb, gives me another ketchup," Frisk said, calling out for the flame bartender…no use remembering anyway_

_Somehow, Grillby decided to stay in the Underground…and he is the only keeping Frisk company…she would have lost it if it not for Grillby._

_"Don't you think you drink too much?" Grillby asked, it's not really a question, because he would always give her another drink anyway…but she appreciates the sentimental_

_"Ya know the drill, Grillb. Just put it on my tab." Frisk said, hiccupping…it's never too much…_

_Drinking alcoholic ketchup makes the pain eased a little, and she wants it to last a little more…_

* * *

Time just sometimes like a loop, and she is trapping within…can't move on…can't escape….

There are some pictures of the skelebros…at first, having those pictures remind her of them…but now…it's hard to look at, which is why Frisk decided to destroy them last month…

Looking at their face makes her feel sick and painful…

But it even gets more painful to remember…she just wants to forget. But she knows she will never forget…which is a pity.

And the clothes, she gets rid of them, too…put them somewhere safe.

Sometimes, it gets unsufferable…for every morning, the scent of Sans would linger…it just, she doesn't want to remember anymore…

She gets a new outfit, a fade blue fur hooded coat, which was pretty comfortable…and it doesn't bring back memories…also a new boot…

Her hair…it's no longer brown anymore…the constant eating monster food has made her hair fade to white, almost completely. Her tips are somehow blue, though…which she can only guess it was magic…And she remembers cutting her hair…a lot.

Her eyes…after a countless night of crying, have lost it natural golden, now only coated with silver

She is like a completely different person…yes…maybe she hasn't known…but Frisk has gone a long time ago…

The ~~'Frisk'~~ part of her has faded away like her determination…nothing else but a memory among who knows her...

Now **her** soul only filled with a strange blue, with a small star shape in the middle, which gives her a strange feeling when looking at it.

So…who is she?

What was her name again?

She can't really remember…

* * *

The machine almost worked this…she thought to herself…

Why she is fixing it? She honestly doesn't know…

But she feels she have to…she is so close…

She ignored the voice, calling himself 'Gaster' begging her to stop

 _" ~~Frisk~~ , please stop. You don't know what you are doing." _Gaster would always say that, but she doesn't care

Gaster was a voice in her head, which she has known for a while...he seems to know her, but she doesn't seem to know him...

Maybe she is going insane...maybe not

Gaster always called her ~~'Frisk'~~ …but somehow, it seems wrong…

She feels wrong when being called…like it's not her name…

Well, from a perspective, it's not…

"Do you think this is what he wanted?" Gaster asked again…but who is HE? Is someone important? It must be…but she can't remember…

And she doesn't care…

This time…the machine has to work…it can't fail.

So she started it up…it's working…

But it seems bad since it's overheating, and…

An explosion…

Is it failed? She doesn't know…

* * *

But despite it all...she is still alive…but where is she…

Ah…this is the RUIN, as she remember…but why is she here? She doesn't know…

She sees a giant door not too far, and she comes closer to open it…

Outside is Snowdin, she can tell as a snowflake land on her nose…

It's cold…but she gets used to it…

She keeps walking on the snow…why did she wander this far anyway? She must come back…

So she keeps walking…until she caught a sign of something…

Or someone…in a black jacket with orange and blue patterns on the hood…someone distant, but familiar…

"Hello?" She asked quietly, and the figure seems startled and turn around…

Her heart jumps a little when it turns out to be a skeleton…

Somehow…it makes she rolls a tear…

Why can this strange monster be so familiar?

"a human?" The skeleton asked, clearly curious.

This human seems like a woman...white hair, blue tips, fur hooded jacket and boot...but short? Seems like the style is pretty weird for winter. No to mean anything, because he kind wear similar to that, but he is a skeleton, and he is immune to cold

He eyed her, but she doesn't seem to flinch...she doesn't scared of him? Or feel any danger at all…

It makes him curious

It likes…she remind him of something? He looked kind of troubled

"Yes…" She said simply...it has been a while since she talks to someone, even Grillby

"do ya have a name?" The skeleton asked

"I do…it's…uh…sorry, I can't remember." No matter how hard she went through her memories…it has no avail.

"weird." He said bluntly "ya know, i was supposed to kill humans on sight, but i will let it passed this time."

"Kill…human?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion

"it doesn't matter…" The skeleton changes the subject "but you must have name…there is no way…hm, let me guess."

The truth is, this woman reminds him of someone...but it feels like he hasn't met them yet...like it's a feeling...

Perhaps this is the one? But he remembered on in a dream, the woman tells him he name is ~~Frisk~~

Wait...what was it again?

Well, anyway, after some time of guessing names, he still doesn't get it. But he is determined to keep guessing

"eva? that's a popular name...is that yours?" She shakes her head…again, it doesn't sound like her

"No…but it seems…close?"

"ava?" Another shakes "eave?" Another shake "aeve?"

She stopped for a while…that names somehow seems…right…

"I think?" She said, honestly a little…confused to the 'right' feeling

"aeve? that's a nice name…worth wasting time guessing. come on, my brother, on the other hand, is not far from here." The skeleton said, pointing ahead

Guess Aeve is her name now…and somehow, Aeve feels an excitement of meeting this skeleton's brother…

Seems like, one thing leads to another…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See something familiar? I will let you guess.
> 
> I just can't help but include people's OC, sorry...
> 
> Crappy writing? Maybe, but hope you don't mind
> 
> It's quite fun writing this, but I need to get back to another story of mine. SEE YA LATER.
> 
> AND pls, pls give your comment, if you can (even criticism)


	4. Nothing important. But read anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some silly idea of mine

** Stories I am having in mind **

**_Story 1: Angel of Death_ **

Summary: Frisk Gardener wakes up in a strange place with no memories…Join her in her adventure in a place full of dangerous monsters ready to tear her to piece. But what lies in her past? Also, she is being hunted by a skeleton with a bandage covering his head, and a scythe ready to slash through her

(Based on angel of death anime)

**_Story 2: Facing the pain_ **

Summary: Core!Frisk, in a fight with Error, while trying to get away using a wormhole, their magic overreact with each other and push them to a strange timeline without a Frisk in it. Except in this timeline, Core!Frisk seems familiar with it. Can Error learn the truth behind Core!Frisk’s past. (contain ship)

**_Story 3: Is it love?_ **

Summary: Take part in Storyshift AU, where Frisk freed everyone...but lately, things have gone awkward between her and King Sans. (Frisk is 18+ OMG) (Storyshift is my fav Frans AU, beside flowerfell, ofc)

**_Story 4: The color of soul._ **

Summary: Frisk have freed the Underground, and lived with her family for some years. She is no longer than 16 years old girl when she fallen down. Toriel has asked if she ever wanted to be in a relationship, and she doesn’t want to. But lately, she has a strange feeling when facing Sans, who she called ‘uncle’. What’s wrong with her? Join Frisk to discover the true color of her feeling.

 ** _Story 5:_** You can give me an idea, if it’s good enough, I might be able to find interest in it and start writing.

**So that’s that. I have so many things on my head, yet I know I can only choose one. Spoiler! Anyway, I don’t know where should I start. Is there any stories you like me tow rite? Pls vote it** **J** **(no pressure, though)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contain Hanahaki disease...also some OC. Read the next part to know who they are  
> Mentions of PLAYER

**Story 4** : Cold breath

It was cold tonight…

Frisk thought as she looked at the sky above, expression troubled…but relax once she closes her eyes…

How many nights has it been? She doesn't know…she was getting more and more tired each night…

How come she can suppress such feelings? For how long? She always wondered to herself…

The nightmare has been getting worse, like phantom flying around her head, even now she can hear the echo.

It's doesn't feel right…it doesn't feel like living…

This is not the life she was expecting when she freed her friends…again…

Are they really her friend? Is it right of her to consider their friend? After everything…she doesn't really sure anymore…

A cold breeze flies through, making her shiver a little, hands grab tightly to the sleeve of her sweater. It's so cold…it supposed to feel so…but how come she doesn't feel anything? It's like fading away every time she feels…and now, she can barely feel anything at all.

She was thinking too much…wasn't she? She must be…

She was supposed to feel happy…because Sans decided to forgive her, and they are actually on a date. They are a couple, and her friends are cheering for her.

She once thought that he will never forgive him…even though that isn't entirely herself, as it was Chara possessing her and…something else.

Something eerie, something twisted…something powerful. And now it left her here, dealing with its consequences…

Sans doesn't know about that yet, but she doubt telling him would solve anything. It will make it worse…besides, it's her fault to let herself being controlled and not doing anything…

Frisk signs at the thought…though it has gone like nothing…the scar remains in her soul, and those thoughts are affecting her…she doesn't really know what should she do…

"Damn, Frisk. Get yourself together…" She said to herself…of course, no one is going to respond, because Chara is gone…Chara moved on freely, learning the true MERCY. While Frisk, remains here, and every day she feels like she is gonna die tomorrow.

Sans was there…he would care, so Frisk has to keep going…she is gonna make it through this…

Because someone really cares about her, right?

"I need to get some sleep." Frisk yawned lightly, stepping away from the balcony…

Closing the door behind her, without feeling the sensation of the chilly wind on her skin, she falls asleep

She awakes once more… other nightmares, it seems…

It is worse than last time, as she remembered about the reason she has fallen down the Underground…a dark secret she will never tell anyone…

Not like anyone will understand, anyway…

Frisk searching below her pillow, getting a bottle of sleeping pill…she has been using them a lot these days…

She just can't sleep, and what can she do…? Not like anything can help besides that…not even Sans…

Ugh…Sans again. She was thinking about their relationship…what should she do about it?

"Is it even real?" She asked herself, unaware of her own voices…

She surprised, realizing what has just said…of course, it's real…it must be…

Right?

Now she just wants to sleep…to stop thinking anymore…

She thought to herself as she takes another pill…then another…another…

And she finally found herself falling asleep…

She took 3 sleeping pills last night…and that doesn't seem too good…

Those pills were harmful, to said the least, and it can't even stop the bag from growing under her eyes…

Heh…nothing a make-up can't hide…

She searches in her closet for her striped sweater…then she suddenly caught sign of yellow and green ones…that's…that can't be…

"How long, do you think you can last?" Chara was in front of her, giving her a frightening smile…

Frisk fallen into panic…she can't think…she can't stop….

She needs to do something…

Frisk thought as she grabs the knife on the table, roll up her sleeve…

A cut…another cut…then another…

A feeling of calm washing through her, with a stinging feeling of pain, but she was way too familiar with it…

Frisk again looked at the closet…there is only her striped purple and blue sweater in there…

Is she having a…hallucination?

And she promised to herself not to do THAT again, and yet here she is, with blood dripping from her arm…

But she can't think…she was panic…she was desperate…she was…

…Scared…

She just can't find a better way of dealing with the panic…and her mind was racing too hard to even think about the panic pills she bought…

But it is fine…it's just a few scratches…nothing bad will come out of this…she has given up her addiction several timelines ago…

Yet, why did she feel so satisfied when she does that?

* * *

Frisk was going for a walk with Sans, then she realizes her throat is burning…almost like choking her…

“you okay, kid?” Sans asked, looking at her

“I…I need…to go…” Frisk said, hand shielding her mouth then start running to the bathroom…

As she empties the content indie her throat…she was terrifying to see…

Flower…and blood in the sink…

Why did she have flowers in her? What is happening?

She was paralyzed for a quite long time…she can’t move…she doesn’t know what to do…

“kid, you are okay in there?” Sans’s voice brings her back to reality…

She let out a desperate gasp…she is gonna be fine…

She will be fine…she will figure this out…she doesn’t need to worry Sans…

**Or to be simple, does Sans even care if something happens to her?**

**Heh…don’t think so dark…nothing a reset can’t fix…**

**That if you still have the power of reset…**

* * *

Hanahaki disease…a disease when the victim coughs up flower petals…

Why did she suffer from it?

Well, it is from one-sided love…did she love someone, without knowing…

No…it can’t be…she only love Sans, she knows it…there are no such things called ‘someone else’

But…what does it mean, then?

Does Sans love her? He does, doesn’t he?

She believed in him…she believed in her love for him…

**When will you open your eyes, Frisk?**

* * *

The flowers won’t stop getting more and more…

And so does the pain…

She starts cutting herself more and more, hoping that it would ease the pain…yet the pain can only get worse…

She can’t stop it…it hurts so much when she coughs them out…

A pain that she doesn’t dare speak…

She can’t let them know…she can’t let him know…the way she feels…

It doesn’t take long for her to know…to finally know that Sans doesn’t love her…

He was never in love with her…

There was never a ‘they’ in this kind of relationship…

Tears pouring down her eyes as the scent of flower and blood linger in the air…

She feels so betrayed…she feels so helpless…

She feels so lost…

The world seems to darken every day, with every attempt of her to make Sans feel anything…anything! Just for her…

And it seems like, RESET won’t be an option, as the button is now covered in flower, and when she pressed it…

Nothing happened…

Besides, it’s not like Sans is going to forgive her if she resets, for whatever reason…it’s a promise…

But…despite all her effort…the flower growing in her lung prove otherwise…

She won’t live much longer…

* * *

The candlelight of the restaurant seems so romantic…yet it is so fake…

The surroundings…the look on his face…she feels nothing sincere from them…

A fact, she knows why Sans decided to play along…

He was aware of the reset, and he doesn’t them to happen…

He could have just said that…he should have…

He doesn’t care for her…he cares about the reset…the fact that Frisk has a squeezed her hand every time she thinks about it…

“Sans…I want to ask something…” Frisk said, her eyes looked so tired, but she will manage…

“of course, kiddo. ask away.” Sans said lazily, taking a sip of his ketchup

“Do you love me?” Frisk asked, looking straight into his eye-socket…inside of her was hope, a little flame she has left…

“…of course I love you.” That’s not an honest answer…she knew it…

Avoiding eyes contact, his tone…she has heard it so much that she immediately knows…

Yet…Sans knows nothing about her…how ironic…

“You hesitated…” Frisk carefully point out…

The air was getting tense, Sans seems to be dodging her question with pun…but she insisted…

“i…i’m sorry, frisk.” That was all he can say, and Frisk’s world shatters into pieces…

All her hopes…all her dreams…gone…

“How could you? Did everything you said to me is fake!?” Frisk shouted she can’t stop the tears pouring down her eyes…

“you are the one who killed everyone, it’s a miracle we can be friend now…” Sans said, but stopped himself…

He can’t believe what he has just said…

The world like poison, eating away the last will of Frisk…

She was shocked….yes. But there is also acceptance…of her life being a cruel trick of fate…

She was a fool to think it would be over…

“Then…all of it…fake?” Frisk like choking on her word, tears streaming down her face nonstop… “…Can you understand…how you give me hope? And now…you said that you don’t mean any of it…”

“I would prefer the cold truth, than a fake love out of pity…”

With that, Frisk runs away from the restaurants, never look back…

She doesn’t want to look back…

A part of her, she hoped that Sans would be coming after her, saying that he is sorry…that he didn't mean what he said

* * *

But…that’s not possible…the fact that she is crying in her room proved that…

She was so blind…a fool…an idiot…

This is not the first time anyway…it just…it hurts the most…the familiarity of being betrayed multiple times doesn’t ease that…

The pain…it hurts even more than anything can do to her…

Love is a two-sided knife…she should have known…

In anger and desperate, she summons the reset buttons…punching it with all her might…

This damn thing shouldn’t have existed in the first place! This is the reason why…why…why…

Just break already! Gone!

Frisk stopped after a while…after every hits, she can only hear the thud sound…the button come unharmed…

Her hands were bleeding, filled with bruises…

She hated herself, for not able to destroy it…

She hated herself for letting it hurt her…hate herself for…falling in love…

Frisk takes a deep breath, wiping the tear on her face…no use being a crybaby now…

She opens the door to the balcony, letting the wind blowing her hair…

She feels nothing…nothing at all…

The cold of the wind, like completely gone…she can’t feel it, can’t know it…

After all, how can the wind make the ice shiver? There is no way…

Her soul…like cracking, all of her determination is lost…

What should she do now?

* * *

Frisk has 2 options from now on…

She can accept her fate, to die…this was too painful anyway…

That will be a painful death, but she doesn’t care anymore…she doesn’t want to care anymore…

She just wants to dissapear…maybe it is her fate all along…a curse perhaps, lingering around her…taking all her chance to be happy…

That’s not a happy ending for her…but she is not sure if any of the choices ahead will lead her to one…

Will there ever be a way? To lead her to a happy ending?

**Sorry, Frisk…but I can’t do much for you…this is something I can’t interfere with…**

Or…another choice…that can make her stay alive…

The flowers…can be removed through surgery…she can save her life…

Though, she doesn't see much sense in it…it is just one end anyway, so why trying?

Yet, maybe the pain can finally stop…if she just takes the chance…then maybe?

She should have another chance…maybe things will go differently?

You can achieve nothing if you don’t try…

So…what should she do? Should she stay…or should she go?

**You know, my friend, whatever she does…it will lead to one ends or another…**

**Though, I can’t see any good endings in any of them…**

**Yet, this timeline has to continue…**

**Who am I? You can call me _Siren_ …and this isn’t the last time you see me…**

**Until next time…**

_ … _

_ Ending 1: Crimson buttercup _

She decided to stop…in the end, it doesn’t matter anyway…

Sometimes, she regrets it…as the pain is so unbearable sometimes…and yet, she chooses this by herself…

Days by days...the pain would only get larger...

There is no one by her sides

* * *

The flower won’t stop this time, instead, it just is more and more…along with the blood flooding the floor…

It hurts so much…

She tried to make it to the door, to call Toriel…but before that…she collapsed…

The flowers filled her lungs…she can’t breathe…

She can’t call out…she can’t do anything…

The scent of flower linger in the air can only mean one thing…death…

* * *

“kiddo?” A voice called, but there is no answer…a dead silence

“are you there?” Still no answer…

“please, kiddo…i have been…an awful friend…lover. but I want to say that i’m sorry…”

“please…i don’t mean any of it…”

“…so please…”

The fact that he can only hear the sound of his own voice made him startled…worry…

“i’m coming in…”

But he wishes he hadn’t…

As he came in, what before he is a girl lying on the ground…with flowers and blood everywhere…

“no.” Sans said, shocked to said the least “nononono…kiddo…stay with me…”

But there is only the sound of him sobbing in the room…

Frisk is gone…

“please reset…just please…don’t leave me alone like this…”

“i haven’t told you how much you meant to me…”

**But how silly of me…IT IS ALREADY OVER NOW, ISN’T IT?**

.

.

.

_ Ending 2: The faded mirror _

No…no matter what happens…she must live on…

There are still people worrying about her, right?

Yes…it must be…she can handle all of this…

* * *

The surgery…it was painful, but she can feel the pain fading every moment…

Yet…this is not the end she was looking for…

Because after all of it…the pain stop but…

The world around her…the colors are gone…nothing but a dull gray filled her mind and soul…

She can feel nothing…

When she thinks about anyone…Sans…

Nothing…and emptiness filled her mind…

She can’t feel panic…can’t feel anything…

It feels like…she doesn’t have a soul…a dread and eerie feeling…

She is dead…in a way that she doesn’t way…

* * *

The next day, she was still staying at Toriel’s house…it’s her house….it’s Frisk’s house…

Every time her mother asked, she will smile…but she can’t feel anything…

She is achromatic…

So she desperate, to feel something…but her broken say no…

There is no reason for her to stay anymore…

As she is getting her stuff, she found a necklace, a golden heart-shaped one…

A memory filled with grief and emptiness…

She squeezed the necklace in her hand and throw it violently at the ground…

Useless…

But almost immediately, Frisk picks up the necklace…it was a good memory, too…

She carefully writes a note, and put it under the picture inside the locket…

This is her goodbye…

As she looked into the mirror, a girl with a blue and purple striped sweater gives her a smile…

Tears were rolling on that girl’s…no…her face…

* * *

Sans was like always, lying lazily at Grillby’s bar…drinking another bottle of ketchup…

Something is wrong with him…after that night at the restaurant…after saying all those terrible things…he felt regret…

Sans thought it would be better if he said that, but that only makes it worse…

It doesn’t take him long to know…that he doesn’t mean what he said…none of it…

He can’t get his thought out of Frisk these days…

What is the true color of his feeling? He couldn’t have fallen for her, right?

Even if he did…can Frisk forgive him? For what he has done?

No…she just can’t let Frisk like that…he must at least say sorry…

Seeing Frisk’s expression…it is like a pain to his soul…he couldn’t have imagined that Frisk loved him that way…

And she did…and after so long…all he ever gives her is the fake scenery…even she can feel that…

He has hurt her, more than she can ever hurt him…

And now…he has to apologize for it…he needs to…

That’s the least he can do…

* * *

Everything is so quiet today…no Frisk to greet him when he comes…

Nothing…no one…

“Frisk?” He called, but no one answered…

Silence…and silence…

“Frisk? Are you here?” Still no answer…

Sans come knocking at the door of Frisk’s room, hoping that she is there…

Frisk is probably still angry at him…he can’t blame her for it…it’s all his fault…

“please, kiddo…i…” He signed, taking all her courage “i’m sorry…for everything i have said…i don’t mean to…”

“it was all my fault…”

“please…kiddo…i…”

There was no answer…not even a sound…

Sans feels so desperate now…

“i’m coming in…” Sans said, hands on the knob…

Sans opens the door…

“fris-” Sans stopped, looking around in panic

“frisk? frisk!” There is no one…no Frisk to be seen…

Sans finally lost it…he searched everywhere…but he can’t find Frisk anywhere…

* * *

Frisk was missing since that day…no one saw her again…

Sans doesn’t stop looking for her…but he never found her…

He becomes desperate…depressed…

He realized he loved Frisk a little bit too late…

“What should I do, Frisk?” Sans said to himself, taking another sip of his ketchup…

He played with the golden heart-shaped necklace that Frisk left in her room…

He has been wearing it all the time…it is the only thing that remind him of her…

Frisk never left them before, always wearing it…when she left it behind, a part of him know that she will never come back…

Inside the necklace, there is a picture of the two of them…Frisk looked so happy, smiling…

While he is giving a fake smile…

Why? Why did he have to ruin it all?

It is all his fault…

Drunk, angry, desperate, Sans throws the necklace to the ground…he just wants it all to stop…

Then suddenly, a note can be seen behind the picture, and Sans immediately grab it…

‘Sans…I’m writing this…to be honest, I don’t even know why. I have a disease…which put me in difficult circumstances…and I’m gonna be blunt…I can hardly feel anything now. But I understand that I’m only a minor character, blocking everyone's hope and dream. I don’t think I will meet you, or anyone again…so please don’t find me…it’s meaningless even if you can find me. To you, Sans…enjoy your happy ending…and I can’t reset anymore…so enjoy your happy ending. I know the only way you can truly be happy is without me. No one, Frisk.’

The loop…the reset…stopped? But after all that time…figuring a way to break to loop…why can’t he feel happy now?

Only the hard cold truth met him…it is done…for the price of Frisk being gone of his life forever…

Is it worth what he has been through? What he has put her through?

He has hurt Frisk, the one he loved, beyond saving…

And after all…if the reality is Frisk’s soul…Sans is the one holding the knife, stabbing through it every moment…

Sans collapsed on the ground, sobbing…only the sound of silence waving in response…

He was alone…

* * *

**I…to be honest…I don’t know what to feel about this…**

**I can’t save them…their emotion is the things that hurt them in the end…**

**Yet…it can save them…if they just try hard enough…**

**I will do my best…to try to help the others Frisk…I can’t guarantee anything, but I will try…**

**See you later…the person out there…**

…

** Timeline 10839 before Erasure… **

“What’s this timeline?” Pain asked, a curiosity over her head…

“Too many happy people…but I can sense an amount a negativity deep inside…misery and sorrow…just the kind I like.” Misery said, giving mysterious smile…

“Why did we come to this timeline, boss?” Phantom asked expression confused…

“A Sans in this timeline…I need to judge him for his actions…” The girl with a white coat, silver eyes said while studying the environment…

“You know, you will most likely erase him…but without Sans, this world will collapse…” Phantom said, trying to reason…

This was a pacifist timeline, after all…

“I don’t care…” She said, giving them a glare that makes them stand frozen… “I need to take care of it…do anything you like with this timeline…”

With a snap of figure…she was gone…

“Hey…so what should we do?” Pain asked, “I can make them close to dying, and Phantom takes care of the rest, like always…”

“Shame…this timeline is a potential source of misery and despair…especially this world’s Sans…” Misery signed

“Come on, quit those sadistic thoughts of yours…we need to do it quickly before that Sans get erased, Phantom needs to loosen herself up, and you…you can go and play somewhere else.” Pain said with sarcasm…

“I would have killed you…but I need a puppet by my side…a masochist puppet… ” Misery giving pain a smirk

“You little-” Pain held the axe on her hand, prepare to fight

“Stop wasting your time…we have work to do…” Phantom said simply, walk up ahead…

This time is going to be erased anyway…


	6. A moment to sort through OCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, i don't even know what is this anymore, but it's fine with me.  
> Anyway, you can check out my story Another Hope if you want to...I'm currently working on it, and occasionally update this if I am feeling down

**An OC list of mine…I mean, I thought that's angst or something…**

***Aster** (the main OC Another Hope): A human-monster hybrid, son of Frisk and Sans…having a part of Gaster reside in his soul. Although he is quite young, he is still kinda strong. He has the ability to SAVE, which was seen through the blue star, which filled him with TENACITY. Even though, his SAVE will lose effect if a high amount of determination overrides his. His tenacity soul trait gives him immunity with a purple attack and having high will power. He has more human than monster, due to Frisk's soul being stronger at that is considered somewhat dangerous, since he can lose control quickly if used to much power. Lucky for you, he is still just a babybone.

Lena (a human...I'm not feeling creative): ALthough being a normal human, she has a strong soul, dedication, which gives her extra health, which means that her HP is higher than what it shows. She has magic since a mixed soul is stronger than a normal soul, but I doubt she will know that anytime soon

-More characters to be added, but don't want a spoiler.

 ***Elister** (Her true name is Arial, but she dislikes 'uncreative' name)(a character in a discontinued series of mine, Fading Determination): Being born in the Void, and the reason for her birth is questionable. Frisk in her timelines somehow get stuck in the Void, and with Gaster…let's not continue talking about it. She is described as a chill type, despite being powerful. There is no way to kill her physically since she is somewhat an outcode. She travels through timelines to find a way to bring back her parents from the Void. She can create any kind of weapon with her Determination, although her favorite is a scythe. She can also create another pocket dimension to not cause damage in that place while fighting.

 ***Siren:** A mysterious entity, although it seems like a Frisk, acts as a guiding character. It can't do anything directly, so she uses the sound of a siren to attract attention. You can only hear it if it wants you to. There is no known way for it to communicate with others, besides siren, which described as an eerie and chilling sound.

.

.

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! WARN YA!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

***The trio of despair**

**-Pain:** A outcome of Aliza, Horrortale. After being killed many times by Horror!Sans, she finally lost it and went insane. She takes Horror!Sans's axe and using her ability to load to kill every monster in the Underground. She enjoys inflicting pain because she thought it would be better if everyone knows what she has been through. She joins the trio just to inflict pain on other AU. She doesn't like to show mercy, but often leave her victim for them to die, or for others to finish them off. Have a high accuracy, and incredibly strong due to the high amount of LOVE, but is considered the least dangerous of the team because she doesn't have high stamina.

 **-Phantom:** A Frisk who is scarred by the power of RESET. After each RESET, this Frisk's soul would crack a little. In the end, this Frisk used HATE in an attempt to mend her soul, but it instead inflicting her with bloodlust. She managed to drive herself from her own AU to protect everyone, but the bloodlust would only get worse. If you see her eyes are yellow, she is probably in good control of herself, and she is pretty smart, actually. Attempting to outsmart her would often result in death. When her eyes are red, however, she lost complete control and turn into a phantom. Her attack would be become vicious, with an incredible lighting speed that gives you only a blink to react, and you would be lucky if she killed you quickly. However, she is not the most dangerous, due to her sympathy for those who in pain (if she is in her blood rage, it is all the same), you can talk your way out of it, she may leave you alone. But she hates lying, and those who lie suffer consequences worse than death.

 **-Misery:** A Frisk who likes the feeling of desperation. The screaming sound is like music to her ear. She is good at tactic and will become stronger if there is negative energy nearby. She doesn't like killing, though, since she thought it's a waste of negative energy. And if she starts to kill, you nearly won't stand any chance if you are a mortal, as she attacks directly to your soul. She can also a mind controller, and will use that fact to cause more negativity. No one really knows where she came from, but it is rumored that she is a counterpart of Nightmare, though that doesn't prove quite right. This Frisk is a sign of true desperation…you can only pray if you are her target, so she is considered the most dangerous of the trio. There is a catch, though…If you feel desperate, she will consider you a good amount of negative, and will probably leave you alive…just alive, not free. She can also be weakened with a large amount of hopeful energy, which gives you time to escape.

 **Notes:** The trio of despair is killable, but there is a reason they are still alive until now. Even some powerful beings in the AU, like Ink or Error, can't find a way to kill them, proved by the fact that they have a VERY powerful ally along.

 ***Judgement:** An outcome of Core!Frisk. When she was dropped into the Core, she didn't fall down but instead found a secret room. But she is trapped in it…she begged for Sans to come back, but no one came…and since being too close to another powerful magic, she can't reset. Living on the food she has left, she starts to feel more desperate day by day. She finally breaks, filled with the need for vengeance, so she gives her soul to Chara. Chara did the job and erasing the entire Underground. But now, Frisk, emotionless, killed Chara. She wants to feel again, but don't even know why. But the sense of vengeance is still there. She would travel through AU and punish the Sanses who treat their Frisk poorly, or to be corrected, erase them from existence. If you are a Sans, you should probably be good for your Frisk…or you die, simply. She can easily manipulate space and time, or destroy an AU completely, should she decided to. Her power is equal to Error…should she decided to try something 'new', nothing good will come out of this.

 **Notes:** A interesting fact that she doesn't hurt other Frisks. And since she doesn't have emotion, it doesn't matter if anyone does anything, because as long as she doesn't kill a Frisk, she is fine with herself. So beware of her companions. Also, when she killed a Sans, she copies their codes, and can resurrect those Sanses whenever she wants...their soul are completely in her hand.

Will update the list, if something changed...

Maybe there will be an art of them someday...

** Any questions? Just ask, I will answer. **

See you around.


End file.
